1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to removable data storage systems. More particularly, the invention relates to card connectors for use with data storage cards such as an integrated (IC) card used in a storage medium for a personal computer or the like and a flash memory card for use in an electronic apparatus such as a digital camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data storage cards provide portable memory for electronic devices and include integrated circuit (IC) cards, flash memory cards such as Compactflash (CF) cards, I/O cards, and other removable memory storage cards or systems. Data Storage cards are used in various electronic devices including personal computers, digital cameras, cellular telephones, facsimile machines, and the like.
An electronic device uses a card connector to read and write data to a data storage card. Typically, the data storage card is slid or inserted into a compartment formed by the card connector. Electrical contacts on the data storage card engage electrical connectors on the card connector, which connect to the electronic device.
Many card connectors have a discharge mechanism to discharge the data storage card, thus improving operability when attaching or detaching the data storage card. A conventional integrated circuit (IC) card discharge mechanism usually has a slide member for conveying and IC card. The slide member has a lock mechanism portion and a spring member. The lock mechanism portion retains the IC card at an attachment position. The spring member biases the slide member in a discarge direction when the lock mechanism portion is released. The IC card is pushed out of the card connector in a discharge direction by the biasing force of the spring member.
In many conventional IC card connectors, the spring member biasis the IC card in the discharge direction together with the slide member for conveying the IC card. The biasing force of the spring member against the slide member may cause the IC card to exit completely and unexpectedly from the IC card connector in which case the IC card may be damaged or lost.
To prevent the IC card from exiting completely when relevant from the card connector, the biasing force of the spring member may be adjusted. However, when the biasing force of the spring member is weakened, it is difficult to obtain the requisite stroke for discharging the IC card. As a result, it is often difficult to extract the IC card.
Accordingly, there is a need for a card connector having the requisite stroke to discharge a data storage card and to keep the data storage card from exiting the card connector when released.